


Red in September

by ProwlingThunder



Series: All The Little Children [3]
Category: Outlaw Star, Trigun
Genre: Baby meme, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Relationships With Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Baby meme.</p><p>She has never met her father, but her mother has told her enough. Still, she wants to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



The coat is red, long and flowing and bright, the color of blood. Her father's color, she's been told, but not her father's coat. It's not even cut like her mother's, 'round the shoulders and the collar, but Vana's is nevertheless long, brushing her heels, the sand. It flows when she walks, and her arms swing wide without sleeves to encase them, but her skin is her mother's skin, rusted, brown. It's a good color for the desert.

 

Vana doesn't think much of her colors. She has her mother's skin, but she's taller than her, and she has, she's been told, her father's hair and grace, eyes bright and sharp and shocking. It's a scandal in the courts at home; her mother is nobility, high society, she's _Aisha Clanclan_ , and she joined the Outlaw Star and called home one day to tell her parents _I have a kitten, her name is Vana, her father is none of your business_.

 

If she had turned out with red or pink, they probably would have assumed it to be Captain Starwind. She came out with a pale yellow kitten-pelt instead, blind and deaf to the world until a month later, terribly early, when she opened blue eyes for the first time and they had stayed that way.

 

She had grown up quick, and lingered on young and pretty.

 

Eighteen now, the Outlaw Star had come back to Gunsmoke and Vana had stepped off into the sand of the spaceport, her ears hidden beneath a green scarf and wearing her father's red.

 

_I want to find him. My father._

 

Mother had smiled, a wide one, showing off the teeth Vana had inherited from her, stroking her bangs back with careful claws. _Follow the destruction. It usually follows him._

 

Vana fingered her coat and squinted out across the wide, empty expanse outside of town.

 

She was going to September.


End file.
